The present disclosure herein relates to an X-ray tube, and more particularly, to a photocathode coupled X-ray tube.
Since Roentgen discovered an X-ray, a manufacturing method of an X-ray tube has not been greatly changed. Today, an X-ray tube in a thermal electron emission scheme that heats a filament in a vacuum glass tube is most widely used. Recently, researches are being greatly performed which try to apply a photoelectron emission scheme or an electric field electron emission scheme to an X-ray tube.
Electron emission schemes are largely divided into the thermal electron emission, the field electron emission, and the photoelectron emission.